CompletelyUnstable
Be the talkative troll in the dome-shaped hive. You cannot be the talkative troll in the dome-shaped hive because there IS no talkative troll in the dome-shaped hive. You can, however, be the quiet troll in the said dome-shaped hive. Your name is TANIZI DAJIDA. You LIVE IN THE DOME-SHAPED HIVE, as if that wasn't clear already. You are FIVE SWEEPS OLD and prefer to be ALONE. For as long as you can remember, you have lived SOLELY INSIDE YOUR HIVE. As you recall, it has been FOUR SWEEPS since you last left the hive, although this MAY OR MAY NOT BE THE REAL AMOUNT OF TIME. You, unlike most other trolls, DESPISE THE COLOR BLACK, instead choosing to wear mostly cream, blue, and pink. You PURPLE WINGS that you can extend and retract at will. You have little pink circles on your cheeks that have been there as long as you can remember. They also seem to be CXMPLETELY pointless. Also, you wear this necklace that changes colors with your moods. You have NO IDEA where it came from. As for your interests, you are NOT INTERESTED IN ANYTHING INVOLVING THE OUTSIDE WORLD. Rather, you prefer to spend your time TALKING ON TROLLIAN or FLYING LAZILY AROUND YOUR HIVE. Your lusus died a long time ago, so you DO NOT SPEND TIME WITH YOUR LUSUS. Your trollian handle is completelyUnstable. Yxu type in a manner that xtherz deem xdd, even thxugh yxu actually zxund like thiz in real life az well... It should also be noted that you currently do not know what color your blood is. What will you do? Tanizi: Play Sgrub. You cannot play sgrub! This is a legendary game that no longer exists! Besides, you're pretty sure that no one would want to be in a session with you anyway. You've kind of been a social outcast your entire life because of the wings. You COULD try explaining it to everyone, but it would take waaay too long. You do not feel like explaining your life to every hopeless idiot that happens to ask. Fly up to the window. Finally, a worthwhile (and POSSIBLE) command. There is a small, circular window near the top of your hive. You go over to the stairs and... Wait, what? Stairs? NO. First, there are no stairs. Anywhere. At least not in your hive. It's dome-shaped, remember? Second, you have been WARNED about those stairs! Many times. Plus, you've learned from others' mistakes. You instead choose to spread your wings and fly. Knock over your computer. Dang it! Sometimes you forget how wide your hive is and extend your wings too far. Your computer tumbles toward the ground. Normally- as in, for any other troll- this would be a moment of CXMPLETE panic. But it is not. Magic! You catch your computer with a simple spell and return it to its rightful spot on the desk. You feel incredibly bad for all those trolls who can't use magic. While you are thinking about magic, you retract your wings (almost knocking your computer off again in the process) and instead choose to float. You arrange yourself into a sitting position and just float there. Floating. Uh... Tanizi: Float up to the window. You no longer feel like floating up to the window! This urge comes on only once a day, causing your necklace to glow white, and then promptly disappears. Besides, as you recall, sunlight HURTS. Even though the sunlight shining down on Alternia is considerably lesser than that in the legends. Speaking of, why don't you go read about them? Retrieve the Book of Legends. You make the book float over to you rather than going to it. This book is absurdly large, and to try and lift it would be like trying to lift a group of firebeasts. That would be CXMPLETELY pointless. Anyway, you flip open the Book of Legends and start browsing through it. This, too, is CXMPLETELY pointless. You have already memorized this book from cover to cover, and therefore do not need to read it. You drop the book, not caring where it lands, and turn to look around your hive. Someone is trolling you. It looks like Freohr Draumr, or salveGoodbye, a more respected troll of the 128 trolls on your list of contacts, as he is a highblood as well as your matesprit. You should probably answer him. Tanizi: Respond to sG. (A/N: This section's coding is horrid. -_- I apologize if the text is hard to read.) salveGoodbye started trolling completelyUnstable at 1:28 P.M. cU: Hellx there, frexhr sG: hell0 taNizi cU: And hxw have yxu been sG: ab0ut as fiNe as ever sG: my dream self died agaiN sG: h0w have y0u beeN cU: Fine, i suppxze sG: that is g00d t0 hear cU: ... sG: *bliNks sl0wly* cU: ...Zx, hxw many timez iz this? sG: 0Ne huNdred aNd thirty f0ur cU: ...That iz apprxximately 128 mxre timez than i have had tx cxrrect zxme idixt abxut the cxlxr xf my typing sG: that happeNed again cU: Yeah, it really iz ztupid cU: I have tx cxnztantly remind myzelf nxt tx get txx wxrked up xver it sG: yeah that w0uld be terrible sG: s0rry but i sh0uld pr0bably g0 sG: there is s0methiNg 0utside my hive demaNdiNg my atteNti0n cU: That's fine... zee yxu later, frexhr! salveGoodbye stopped trolling completelyUnstable at 1:32 P.M. You wonder what it is that is going on outside of Freohr's hive. But right now something else is demanding your attention. CRASH. Tanizi: Investigate strange, vaguely mustard-colored crash. (A/N: More awful coding.) You proceed to investigate the strange, vaguely mustard-colored crash. You hesitantly open your hive door and look outside. It appears to be a RANDOM TROLL that has now crash-landed in front of your hive. The RANDOM TROLL stares up at you in awe, and you realize that, due to your hive currently being invisible, it must look like you are sticking your head out of nothing. You snap your claw-fingers and make your hive visible. The RANDOM TROLL scrambles to her feet. You step out from your hive and close the door behind you. You then walk cautiously toward the RANDOM TROLL. TANIZI: Whx are yxu, and why have yxu juzt crazh landed in frxnt xf my hive? RANDOM TROLL: 2 Am So SoRRY!! RANDOM TROLL: 2 D2D NoT MeAN To OfFEND!! TANIZI: ... TANIZI: Well, can yxu at leazt tell me whx yxu are? RANDOM TROLL: Oh YeS!! 2 Am "Adiosa Petall", BuT If YoU'VE SeEN Me On TrOLL2AN, YoU PrOBABLY KnOW Me As "tranquilityDuo"!! You now recognize this troll. tranquilityDuo is another of the many trolls on your list of contacts. The second you ever connected with, actually, which you find CXMPLETELY ironic. Category:Female Category:Troll Category:Teal/Blue Blood Category:Starhaven